The Letter
by futureamericanidol007
Summary: TxG. After the second aftermath of Tda what happened between Trent and Gwen? It gets really dramatic with one letter,
1. Chapter 1

**Ive seen Tda episode 12 and for those of you who haven't its tda aftermath 2. Before I start this story Ill give you a summary.**

**Warning SPOILERS!**

**Geoff was being narcissist and totally about himself.**

**And there may be signs of him and Bridgette breaking up.**

**Dj admits that Chef made him be in there alliance by force.**

**Then Gwen came out.**

**By force of anvil she admitted she still really liked Trent!YAY!**

**But then they showed a video where Duncan and Gwen are on a bridge.**

**Duncan was staring at the stars talking about Courtney.**

**But then Gwen and Duncan wrestle and accidentally end up on top of each other.**

**Don't worry nothing happens between them!**

**But then Geoff wanted to put Gwen over a piranha pit.**

**Trent stops him and says its not Gwen's fault that they broke up.**

**Then it showed that Trent is getting a bunch of fan mail. Oh and everyone hated Gwen.**

**The End!**

**And this is where my story begins. I don't own TDA.**

**Gwen's POV**

Well that horrible time was over. At least Trent supported me.

Wait I shouldn't be thinking about him. But I could at least find him and thank him.

" Hey Trent!" I found him by some guy that owned a club he was preforming at.

" Hey whats up Gwen?" The guy left looking annoyed.

Apparently he doesn't like to be interrupted while talking with a client.

" I was just going to say thanks for backing me up out there." I said.

" No problem and I wanted to ask you something in private."

Well I thought sure why not I do owe him. " Sure" so we went into the hall where no one was.

" I was going to ask you if you meant what you said."

" Wait what did I say?" I knew what he meant I just did not want to answer.

" About still liking me." I couldn't say anything so I just stared at my feet.

" You didn't have to lie on national television." No he ran off.

Why was I so stupid? Why couldn't I tell him I did mean it?

Trent's POV

I was in my room. Listening to Nickel Back.

You know I really thought I had another chance with her. But now I guess thats over.

_Slip!_

_Ugh more fan mail._

_I guess I should read when I opened it I got a way better surprise._

_Dear Trent,_

_I just wanted to say I did mean what I said. I do love you. I'm in love with you. And right now with everyone hating me I really need you._

_Will you take me back?_

_Check_

_Yes or No_

_Love,_

_Gwen._

_**Will Trent take Gwen back? Find out in the next chap. . R&R!!!!!**_

_**P.S. I mostly just made this because my good friend VampGrl1234 was mad about ep. 12 of TDA. So I hope this story will make you cool down and start making those awesome stories again!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Check Yes or No

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter because I really want to focus in my Love Under a Full Moon story. I have so many ideas for it and I really want this one to be long. So anyway I dont own tdi or the song Far Away by Nickel Back and heres the last chapter two The Letter.**

**Ch. 2: **

Gwens POV

I know I was stupid to be out here. He probably wont take me back after everything I did to him. And of course he wouldnt know to meet me at the.

" Hey I have an appointement with a girl named Gwen to answer a question." He came! Even though he scared the crap out of me.

" And the answer is?" I asked. " First a song." He said. " The way you feel about it depends on your answer."

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance, Just one breath_

_Just in case theres just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been Far Away for Far to long_

_I keep dreaming, Youll be with me _

_And youll never go_

_Stop breathing if I dont see you anymore_

_On my knees Ill ask, Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you Id withstand all of Hell to hold your hand_

_Id give it all,_

_Id give for us_

_Give anything, But I wont give up_

_Cause you know,you know,you know_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been Far Away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming _

_Youll be with me and youll never go_

_Stop breathing if I dont see you anymore_

_Far away_

_Far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know,you know,you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I needed to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for Far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_Cause Im not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me_

_Never let me go_

_Keep breathing cause Im not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

By the end of the first verse I was in his lap. By the end of the song I was crying.

After that we didnt speak because we knew eachothers answers. We just laid by eachother all night.

He held me and kissed me. And everything in that song was true about him and me.

**The end! That song fits Trent and Gwen perfectly! If you want to listen to it copy the link at the bottom of this page into your toolbar then hit search. Anyway this is futureamericanidol007 signing out!**

**.com/watch?v=p6bNv4lB47g**


End file.
